Lover?
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: It always embarrassed her when friends thought they knew who her 'lover' was - not that she had one! Love triangle - SeimeixKagomexNakahira
1. One Year Before

_Loveless_ © Yun Kouga  
_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi

**-0-0-0-**

"Seimei-san?" A black-hued cat ear twitched as the aforementioned person looked over to the one who called out his name in the first place.

Kagome was gazing out the glass slider of the elder Aoyagi brother's room, the younger – Ritsuka – in her arms, sleeping. The eleven-year-old's head bobbed from it's resting place just above the female's bosom, one cat ear rapidly twitching as the miko rested a hand near it.

Seimei put down the book that he was reading at the end of his bed, walking over to his computer desk to set it down, momentarily invading Kagome's line of sight before walking to the other side of his bed to rest his back against the headboard and pillows—similar to what the teenage girl was doing.

Ritsuka shifted in his sleep to turn his back to the sliding glass doors to face the direction that his brother was in, his tail curling around his hip to gingerly rest on his knees that were nearly drawn to his chest – the tip twitching every so often.

"Isn't that _friend_ of yours supposed to have picked you up already?"

Kagome turned her gaze from the outside world, blue eyes looking into Seimei's violet orbs – slight confusion, but it soon cleared as she figured out who he was talking about, "Nakahira-san is just a friend, Seimei and it's a bit of a ways away to keep going back and forth from here to where he's currently staying."

Seimei turned his head away slightly, a small smile on his lips, though he wanted it to leave. The blue-black-haired female frowned, turning her attention to the eleven-year-old slumbering currently in her arms. Since his shifting, her hand was no longer near his feline ear, but that didn't deter her from gently running her fingertips through the boy's disheveled black hair – earning a small smile on his face.

The silence between the two teenagers was thick and awkward, weighing heavily on the female's shoulders as she thought of something – _anything!_ – to alleviate the the thundering emptiness between the two of them. Readjusting her position – Ritsuka had wrapped his arms around her waist absentmindedly and appeared to have no intention of letting go anytime soon – the miko turned her head back to Seimei, making a slight noise in the back of her throat when his face was right close up to her all of a sudden, "Seimei-san..?"

His hand came up and cupped her cheek, seeming very different to her than before—a shiver making it's way down her spine as she thought that she felt a bead of sweat make it's way down her brow—fringe shadowing his eyes, making it hard to know what it was that was running through his mind.

At least to her, the light-haired young man was predictable to the blue-black-haired teenager than the one currently sitting next to her – currently boggling the poor girl's tired and weary mind with his unusual actions towards her. The black-haired male refused the simple unasked question left hanging in the air by his conscious companion, her mouth slightly open and lips attempting to form a coherent sentence, although failing.

Seimei's thumb soothed the smooth skin of Kagome's cheek next to her mouth, the pad of his appendage trekking over the sensitive area of her lower lip. His violet eyes looked up to her through his fringe, gauging her reaction to his abrupt behavior, "Why is it that you visit, Kagome-san?"

The miko furrowed her brow at the fellow teenager, "Ritsuka is nice company, thank you very much." _'You've never acted live this before when I've mentioned Nakahira-san, Seimei-san...'_

The older male's mouth pursed into a line, not at all acting line he was before when Ritsuka was awake and chatting away to the two of them. The line lowered its corners into a frown, "You come solely for Ritsuka? Nothing more, nothing less?"

Kagome attempted to jerk her face away from the elder brother, but his other hand had come up to rest on the other side of her face, making sure that she kept facing him as he was talking with her. A scowl ruined her features in Seimei's opinion as she did her best to glare at him, hands and arms tense – though she kept the rest of her body from doing so and possibly disturbing the younger brother from his slumber.

The frown on the sixteen-year-old's face stayed for a few more moments, before alleviating itself and became a simple line once more.

Kagome could feel a tick develop in the form of a twitch from the incessant staring Seimei was doing to her, unnerving her _just a tad_... however, the smirk that formed from that passive-aggressive line was the final straw that broke the camel's back—she jerked her head to whichever hand was the closest and sunk her teeth into the lithe appendages.

Seimei jerked back uncharacteristicly with a small yelp of shock more than pain.

**-0-**

Ritsuka took his older brother's hand in his, eying the white bandage wrapped neatly and securely around the tip and top knuckle of one of his fingertips, his black cat ears twitched in curiosity and confusion, innocent eyes shifting towards the silent female that was facing the sliding glass door, "Nee-chan?"

Looking over her shoulder, Kagome gave the younger brother her full attention, one hand still resting on the clear door, "Hai, Ritsuka-kun?"

"What happened to aniki's finger?"

The miko looked sheepish, "It's my fault, Ritsuka-kun. I had a nightmare and Seimei-san attempted to wake me, but his finger suffered for it..." _'I'm sorry for lying to you, Ritsuka-kun.'_

The eleven-year-old had a look of realization, nodding and accepting the story told to him. Smiling, he placed a kiss on the bandage and gave his older brother a hug before hopping off the bed to hug the miko from behind, cheek resting on her thick mane of hair – eyes watching her cat ears twitch and focus in on him.

"Nee-san~ Are you going to spend the day with aniki and I again? It's Sunday and there's no school today!" Seimei let his book lower a tad to reveal his smirk to the female sixteen-year-old, awaiting her answer as well.

"Maa maa... I don't see why not, though I will have to leave later today whether I want to or not to go see Nakahira-san. I promised him that."

Ritsuka looked at her confused when she mentioned a name he never heard before, "Who's _Nakahira-san_?"

Kagome's ears perked at the question – that Seimei took upon himself to answer, "Her lover."

A deep flush darkened her cheek bones and the bridge of her nose as the miko took the pillow she used to sleep with and chucked it the best she could at the older of the two brothers – missing him completely, "Iie! He's not my lover!"

The innocent black-haired eleven-year-old lifted his face off of the girl's hair, cocking his head to the side, "I thought that aniki was your boyfriend..."

Kagome stilled, her blush spreading to the back of her neck – unseen and covered by her dark hair.

**-0-**

"Nakahira-san!" A soft female body collided with the light-haired man's back, to which he gave a soft grunt in response to the sudden entity clinging to him.

He looked over his shoulder to the large and pouting Columbian blue eyes of the miko known as Kagome while she pouted at him. The teenager attached to him was unpredictable, fiery-tempered and caring, always changing each time the two of them met – which only made their friendship all the more desirable, "Hai, Higurashi-kun?"

"How's Shirokuro doing?" Nakahira sighed as he turned his head back to the door he was heading to, one arm covering the ones wrapped around his abdomen while the other cupped his chin as he sighed.

Unimpressed eyes looked back over his shoulder to the awaiting ones of the sixteen-year-old – he couldn't keep the twinge of jealousy out of his voice, "She's doing fine. I swear – you care more about her than you do me."

"Eh? Really? Apparently Ritsuka-kun think I care the most about his brother..."

* * *

**Just a little something to give you guys to read while .KK. and I are busy trying ot hurry and update our fan fictions—it also serves a purpose of getting me back into the Loveless-Inuyasha crossover mind set for me to come up with more ideas for _Cat Ears_. That and I utterly adore Nakahira; as well as Ritsuka, Seimei, Youji, Natsuo... Meh. To point this out, I'm sure that most of you might know already that in Japan, students go to school a full day Monday thru Friday, with a half-day Saturday, leaving Sunday as their school-free day. As for the _'Maa maa'_ that Kagome says, I have no clue if it actually means anything, it just reminds me of when I answer a question with _'Uh um' _or _'Uh um'_. Please review, for more may be added to this and it's to pacify you readers.**


	2. During the Next Year

_Loveless_ © Yun Kouga  
_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi

**-0-0-0-**

Seimei observed the lighter-haired male that he was currently residing with, was this the _Nakahira-san_ that Kagome spoke about a year ago? He moved his gaze to the ceiling, how was she doing anyway? Was she disagreeing with Soubi yet on actually be Ritsuka's actual fighter and that he wasn't?

The black-haired seventeen-year-old smiled, she always had a fiery temper – making her ideal to watch over Ritsuka and protect him from their ailing mother.

"_I thought aniki was your boyfriend..."_ Ritsuka was too innocent in some aspects of life, but quite observant himself – Kagome would be the only female he'd consider to be with amongst the world of beasts that posed as humans. Purple eyes looked over to the soft sound from the white and black cat that was looking up at him.

He would've paid it no mind at all, ignoring it in favor for his book he was currently reading, however it was a cat that Kagome had formerly owned.

"_You shouldn't be bringing stray animals to where you live and frequently visit."_

_Kagome looked up at him, eleven-years-old and more mature than the other girls her age – an early bloomer in puberty, "But I can't just leave a kitten out here all by itself, Seimei-kun!"_

_The violet-eyed boy sighed, looking at the drowned rat-appearing white and black feline. It stared back at him innocently and pleadingly, looking absolutely pathetic to him. His gaze moved back up to the pouting girl in his company, her blue orbs mirroring the pathetic orbs of the kitten – Seimei relented, "All right, Kagome-chan..."_

_The eleven-year-old girl gave a bright smile in his direction, one that had a small dusting of a flush across his cheeks – only his younger brother and her could ever get him to open up, are the only ones he allowed to see his gentler side._

"_Would Misaki-san mind if I cleaned the kitten at your house?"_

_Seimei smiled to himself, escorting her in the direction of his house, "Not at all."_

Shirokuro meowed up at him, blinking and purring – to Seimei, she appeared to be a bit overfed, though there was a possibility that she was with kittens...

Nakahira looked over to the dark-hued teenager, a few years younger than himself, as he brought him a steaming cup of tea and set it down on the low table by the futon Seimei was residing on. The silence between them stretched a few moments, the young man watching as the younger male slowly pet the head of his cat, "Normally she doesn't go up to people she doesn't know."

"I know her well enough, Nakahira-san. Kagome-san was the one that found her after all." Shirokuro purred loudly, to herself, before leaving the wavy-haired male to leave the house.

The cat ears on top of the older male's head twitched as he looked at Seimei with annoyance, "She should be visiting soon, if she's able." _'So he is the one that Kagome-chan talks about.'_

The two of them locked eyes, staring at each other in a strained silence; the younger male refused the tea set before him by the other man. The smile on his lips remained as he easily identified the emotions within the eyes of the light-haired male known as Nakahira, "You're jealous."

The feline attributes the Nakahira hasn't shed like many others pursed themselves back against his skull as he gave a sour glare to the black-haired male. Pride kept him from turning his head away from the gaze to glare at the wall instead, "What does it matter to you? Kagome-chan gave her cat to me to watch over."

There was a small spark of satisfaction when the tip of the other's tail twitched when he noticed the honorific he attached to his friend's name.

"_Naka...hira-kun?"_

"_Hai!"_

_The eight-year-old blinked at him, the name completely foreign to her as she looked at the light-haired boy a few years older than herself – they were sitting at the girl's low table at her family's shrine – the snow falling outside was in thick clumps, quickly blanketing the ground in white._

_The older boy's cat ears perked up as the girl leaned in close to him, her blue eyes completely locked onto the said appendages—her cat tail swaying back and forth as her curiosity peeked, despite having her own feline attributes on her own person. _

_Nakahira minutely flushed as he leaned away from her close person a bit, unused to girls getting this close to him._

"_Kagome, don't badger our guest." He was saved by the blue-black-haired girl's mother who came in with steaming cups of tea – cocoa in Kagome's case since it was sweet, creamy and chocolaty -the said child leaning away from the light-haired boy with a pout that was eagerly dissolved when her cup was set in front of her and her tail perked in excitement._

_Nakahira's blush darkened slightly as he gingerly sipped at the scalding liquid, watching the girl foolishly take a large taste – burning her tongue in the process. _

Standing from his kneeling position on the other side of the low table, opposite of Seimei, the young man took the circular tray he brought the cup of tea in with him as he left. With his pride protesting, Nakahira paused at the door to the room, looking over his shoulder to the black-haired seventeen-year-old, "I don't want you near Kagome-chan."

The older Aoyagi sibling quirked an eyebrow in question, "I wouldn't be spouting off what I can and can not do, especially if the person you want me to distance myself from doesn't listen very well to what she's told."

The lighter-haired male whipped his head around and frowned deeply, _'Damn him... he's right.'_

The door soundly closed as it separated the two males from each other – Seimei smiling as he heard the other's foot falls leading away from the room he was currently staying in.

* * *

**This is fun to type, especially since Nakahira is only seen in the manga, and there is actual interaction between him and Seimei in the sixth volume. I need to finish the second chapter of _Petals_, it's only a fourth of the way done. :/ And I need to print out the third chapter for _Cat Ears_ when I get back to my mom's since I'm with my dad this weekend, though it doesn't stop me from updating any other of my fan fictions~ Any readers go to Connecticon, by the way?**


	3. Within the Same Year

_Loveless _© Yun Kouga  
_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi

**-0-0-0-**

Kagome sent a supposedly secret sour look to Soubi as he and his friend took Ritsuka and his three friends out for ice cream – it pained her because she, Seimei and Ritsuka would do that when they could the last couple of years before Seimei's "death".

She tore her eyes away when the cell phone she was given vibrated – once. Sighing, she took out the portable phone, flipping it open to see who sent her the mobile message.

_Are you still holding up to your promise, Loveless Sentouki? Letting Soubi do all the work for you?_

The blue-black-haired miko wrinkled up her nose, resisting the urge to send back a crude reply to the sender— "And who are you?"

Kagome snapped her phone shut and pocketed it, looking over to a long light green-haired boy and wavy-haired brunette looking at her with a critical eye. She didn't reply as she waited for either one of them to talk some more to know which had initially spoke to her.

The left green eye of the brunette looked at her curiously, "Sentouki?"

"Hai."

Girly green looked behind her and at the immediate area around the trio, "Where's your Sacrifice?"

The seventeen-year-old female's fingers twitched at the question – she wasn't going to answer _that_ question or their inquiry of her name, "No one you need to know."

Green scoffed, "And how do you know that we don't already know your Sacrifice?"

The miko let a delicate frown mar her features, "I don't know, I'm not psychic. Besides, who are _you_?"

Eye-patch glanced at girly green, before looking back at her – apparently Green was more of the talker amongst the two of them, "Why should we tell an old lady like you?"

Kagome's eye twitched at the insult, making an off-handed mumbled comment of 'aren't you charming?' – giving the two of them an agitated glare. Her thick black tail lashed behind her – mirroring her emotions – cat ears set back on her head— "Ne, you have to admit that she's attractive..."

_'Great, now I'm being hit on by preteens.'_

The green-haired boy looked contemplative, tapping his chin with a bandaged finger – _'Both of their hands are bandaged to the wrist'_ – "You're right..."

Kagome mentally threw her hands up in exasperation, glancing behind them to see the group she was watching slowly leave the park and tempted to slap the two preteens by her upside the head for distracting her. The miko threw a dark glower at Soubi's back, _'You probably put them up to this...'_

Not hiding her annoyance, the seventeen-year-old looked at the boys in front of her, "I'm leaving."

The duo watched as she turned and walking in the opposite direction that Soubi, Ritsuka and the others were traveling. Natsuo and Youji quickly ran to her sides, each latching on to one of her arms, "Matte! We never got your name."

Sighing and feeling mentally defeated, the blue-black-haired teenager gave in, already knowing that she was going to regret doing so later, "Higurashi, Kagome. Now will the two of you let go?"

Surprisingly, the two let go of her and stepped back from her – to which Kagome was relieved for and continued on her way to leave the park. Natsuo glanced over to his Sacrifice, "We have to tell Soubi-san now."

Youji nodded his head.

**-0-**

Nakahira sighed as he patted the top of Kagome's head as she gripped him around his abdomen – albeit somewhat painfully. His light-hued eyes looked down at the crown of her head where his hand resided, the other curled around her shoulders and under her hair, "What's wrong this time?"

She shook her head from where she buried it in his chest – although she matured early, she was still a tad short compared to him. Light-colored cat ears twitched as they started to lay themselves back on his head, "Something's wrong or else you wouldn't be acting like this."

Seimei watched the interaction between the two through a slight crack in the door separating the room he was in from the one they were in. His tail twitched ever so slightly as he heard Kagome's refusal to tell Nakahira-san what was bothering her.

He couldn't help but give a small smile, feeling as though he already knew what she was refusing to talk about.

One of Nakahira's feline ears turned in the direction of the sound of the door opening, looking over his shoulder to the black-haired Aoyagi – a frown on his face as their eyes met.

"Let me see if I can get her to confess what is bothering her, Nakahira-san."

Walking over to the pair, Seimei stood behind Kagome, taking her upper arms in his hands – trying to ease her off of the lighter-haired young man. He may not really like the younger male, but he at least helped unwrap the young woman from around his midsection.

The Beloved Sacrifice drew his younger brother's Sentouki into his arms, giving Nakahira a look that requested some time alone with Kagome if he was to get her to calm down. Reluctantly, the other older male left the two alone in the room.

His smile didn't fade as Seimei looked down to the shorter teenager in his arms, her hands resting on her shoulders, hair hiding her face from view, "Now, are you going to say what's on your mind, Kagome-san?"

He could hear a faint groan from Kagome, knowing that she knew that she would have no choice but to tell him what was on her mind. The older brother could almost feel her lips moving through the fabric of his long-sleeved turtleneck. One of his hands, left her back to toy with the tip of one of her feline attributes, "What was that?"

The miko took her face away from Seimei's chest, looking up at him with what looked to be a combination of a frown, scowl and a pout, "Why am I not allowed to fight for Ritsuka-kun? Why must Soubi be the one to do it? I've known him longer than he has! And then there were these two kids Ritsuka-kun's age came up to me – probably put up to it by the teme – and hit on me!"

The wavy-haired male watched silently as the female panted softly, cheeks lightly dusted with a blush from her small rant; the hand that was toying with one of her cat ears lightly gripped it, cupping around the back of it, "Soubi doesn't let his emotions get the best of him, is all. Besides, you need to learn more so that you can protest Ritsuka better than him."

"And what about the two boys?"

"I wouldn't worry about them, if I were you."

Kagome huffed and slumped against Seimei, _'Right... they have my name, I am too going to worry about them! Besides, are things ever going to go back to the way that they were before?'_

**

* * *

**

Anyone else notice that in the manga, one of Ritsuka's classmates has dark hair, but light colored cat ears? It's bugging the hell out of me! o.o This may be a light rating, but I have a feeling that it is only a matter of time before I up the rating to M, though that's probably be a one-shot all it's own. I feel very sociopathic and asympathetic seeing how I am estatic to be single again, since my girlfriend broke up with me through a text message. I guess no one really breaks up face-to-face anymore... I'm trying to show Seimie's different "personalities," though they are more of how people say he acts around certain people and whatnot.


	4. It's Still the Same Year, Maybe

_Inuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi  
_Loveless_ © Yun Kouga

**-0-0-0-**

Stepping out of the bathroom, Kagome dried her hair thoroughly, making sure not to harm her cat ears in the process. A fluffy bathrobe hugged her body, its belt tied tightly around her waist to make sure that t didn't fall open anytime soon – or accidentally for that matter. Her cat tail was the next in line to be dried after her hair.

Nakahira looked up from where he was laying down a spare futon for his childhood friend. A faint blush registered on his face and he was soon watching his hands smoothing out any bumps, trying their best to un-wrinkle the blanket he lain down on the futon.

The miko smiled at the lighter-haired man's actions, her attention was drawn to his own cat tail – that she noticed was shorter than her own and Seimei's – hand itching to lightly tug on the extra appendage. Her blue eyes glittered mischievously, the young man in the room was unaware the impending 'danger'.

Nakahira gasped and gave a startled sound as his tail was tugged, hands flying to swat away Kagome's offending hands – a deeper blush on his face, "What are you doing, Kagome-chan?"

The seventeen-year-old giggled at the young man, ceasing her tugging as she stroked his tail, "Nothing~"

The light-haired young man twitched at the stroking, biting his bottom lip as he thought of how to get his friend to stop what she was doing. His eyes clenched shut as he let his head hang, the blush a bright read, he actually didn't really want this to stop…

To his inner distress, the stroking stopped as Kagome knelt down by his head, patting his light hair with a small smile.

Sighing, the young man flopped down on the extra futon in his room, "You can take my bed for the night, Kagome-chan."

The blue-eyed teenager looked at her friend skeptically, "Are you sure Nakahira-san?"

All she got was a nod into the pillow. Losing the skepticism, she smiled and hugged him the best that she could with him laying the way that he was, "All right, I'm going to go get changed now~!"

Keeping his body still, Nakahira sighed once the door to his room sounded close lifting his upper body up to rest on his elbows, while from the waist down was still connected to the spare futon – he glared at the wall in front of him. What the hell was wrong with him?

Why was it so hard for him to admit to Kagome that he was attracted to her? Well, for one, he was older than her and not all that interesting like her other friend; two, her friend seemed to influence her more; and three, if he did, he wouldn't really want Seimei near her…

"You seem to be distracted, Nakahira-san."

The light-haired man looked over to his door to where Seimei was standing, dressed for bed like he and Kagome were. His cat ears twitched as they started to go backwards on his head, "What do you want?"

Seimei smiled at him, though he could tell there was a darker meaning to his smile, "Just wanted to talk to Kagome-chan, is all. Have you seen her?"

As much as he didn't really want to answer, Nakahira found himself doing so anyway, "She's getting ready for bed. It's nighttime, you do realize."

"I know."

The comment hung between the two, the lighter-haired male looking away from the teenager standing in his doorway. He wasn't sure just what Seimei was going besides that, and the silence that hung between them grew heavy and tense – just when was Kagome going to get back? How long had it been anyway?

"Oh! Seimei-san, are you saying 'Good night' to Nakahira-san, too?" the two males turned their attentions to the blue-black-haired female that was partially hidden behind the other teenager's body. The hand that Seimei had resting on the edge of the door frame, he moved it as the miko made her way around him into the room.

"Hm… no, gomen nasai, Kagome-chan."

The cat-eared teenager pouted at her black-haired friend, "You're mean, Seimei-san~"

The older Aoyagi brother closed his eyes as he smiled, tail swishing behind him – his violet eyes soon reopened as he let himself into Nakahira's room, sitting besides Kagome on the lighter-haired young man's futon. Said young man frowned at the wavy-haired teenager sitting so close to his childhood friend.

Seimei gently rested his hand on the small of the longer-haired teenager, easily gaining her attention from her task of brushing her hair – brush frozen in her hair with her hands as well – head turned to look at Ritsuka's older brother, "Yes?"

He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Kagome's, "Good night, Kagome-chan."

The miko blinked as the wavy-haired teenager retracted from her and stood up, making his way to the door, and looking over at Nakahira's poorly-hidden jealousy and fury at his actions towards the long-haired female – his short cat tail was even bristling with his emotions.

Kagome lightly blushed, and went back to her hair when the door was shut behind the younger male, eyes avoiding her childhood friend's form on the other futon, only looking at him when the blush faded as she set her hairbrush down – done with her hair and all set to sleep.

The light hair-colored man finally moved from his laying position, kneeling in front of the seventeen-year-old, tail finally calmed from where it was bristled, ears cocked towards her person. One of his hands grasped her chin, making her look into his eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Nakahira-san?"

The young man looked away briefly before looking back to her, not sure if his eyes were reflecting the emotions that he felt or not. They trailed to look at her lips, still acting like a kicked puppy over the fact that Seimei had the audacity to do such a thing in front of her.

"May I?"

He could hear about fifteen seconds tick by, grueling passed – taking their sweet dear time – before he heard her answer, "Yes."

The softness of her lips were what he noticed first, along with a slight chapped feel – that only made it the more endearing to him – and the warmth had his cat tail wagging back and forth as he kept the kiss simple and gentle. Nakahira regretted pulling away, but had no choice, missing the feel of Kagome's lips on his.

He smiled at her, to which she gave a shy smile back in reply. He took his time laying down, knowing that he didn't need to vocalize 'good night' to his friend; she already knew he meant it in the kiss they shared.

* * *

**It's really early in the morning, and I'm sorry for any mistakes or redundancies that may be present in this chapter. :/ I am starting to become sleep deprived, but I am not going to go to sleep since I REALLY want a new iPod – which'll be my third (the toilet hates any of my music players...). Either that, or I'll order one off eBay. I'm going nuts with the lack of variety in music that I have available on my phone... Also, there is a poll up on my profile concerning this 'story'.**


End file.
